


Trick Or Treat

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Open fic-verse. Just some simple Halloween-ish fluff for Hicretstrid and their kids.





	Trick Or Treat

**First one from the spooky prompts, easing in as they get progressively more quirky I guess.  
**

**Open-verse (Hicretstrid), so if you never read Open, you won't know some of the characters. **

-HTTYD-

Dragging a tired hand over her tired face, Astrid braced herself for the incoming deluge of excited children. The charge was led by Erik, five years old and enough energy for about twenty kids, who bounded into the room ahead of his elder siblings, triplets equally energetic but not _as _exuberant as Erik.

"Have your dads given you coffee or something?"

"Noooooo. Just excited for Halloween!"

Astrid's phone vibrated, a text from Hiccup flashing up on the screen.

"_Sorry to set them on you, but I can't sew when Erik is climbing all over me!_"

Oh, right. He was making their costumes, because only Anton was the sort to wear a readily-available kids costume from the stores, but Hiccup was offended at the idea of putting their eldest son in a generic dragon outfit and insisted he could manage all four. It probably wouldn't be such an issue if they weren't going to grow out of them by next year, but the kids did wear the costumes more than once - parties, trick-or-treating and sometimes just for fun until they no longer fit.

Astrid managed to wrangle them into a semblance of controlled behaviour, Anton reading to Erik at least getting him to sit down, if not necessarily _still. _Helena and Elsa were placated by an enormous jigsaw puzzle, at least for the moment. Eret's announcement of dinner fifteen minutes later thankfully sidetracked anyone from getting bored, and Hiccup confirmed good progress on his sewing.

"I'm gonna be the best worm ever!"

Helena declared, beaming. Eret was still mastering sewing, though he could knit pretty well and made the kids warm socks and gloves and scarves for cold weather, but he went to help a clearly exhausted Hiccup while full tummies settled their kids in front of the TV for a bit.

"Alright, clean hands and faces and then we can try them on."

Cheering, the kids all went to wash their hands and faces. Cosy as the sofa was, Astrid got up to go see them too. Anton was first into his purple dragon outfit, Helena wriggling into her worm costume. Identical as she was to her sister, Helena and Elsa hadn't worn identical costumes for Halloween since they were three. Elsa was a reindeer, and kept accidentally poking people with her antlers. Erik's little Viking outfit was adorable too, and made from sturdy-looking fabrics to hold up to the force of nature that was their youngest child.

"I'm not putting face paint on you right now, but we'll match you to your costumes when you go trick or treating, alright?"

"Yeah!"

Extricating them from their costumes was more difficult, as they wanted to wear them around the house now. It was a great relief an hour later to put Erik to bed, and the triplets went an hour after that. Anton had to be quiet not to wake Erik, but alone he was much calmer and quieter than all three of his siblings and after a goodnight kiss, he took off his glasses and settled down without a fuss.

Having just put the girls to bed, Eret reappeared from their room, closing the door behind him. They headed back downstairs, and found Hiccup fast asleep on the sofa. Even with three of them, four kids were exhausting and she almost didn't want to wake him, but Hiccup would regret sleeping at that angle, and he needed to take off his prosthetic too.

"Hey, sleepy head."

He grumbled, blinking blearily up at Astrid. He did smile at her, which made her smile back in turn.

"Hey."

"If you wanna go to bed early, go ahead but at least _go _to bed."

Yawning, Hiccup pushed himself into a seated position.

"Probably should, yeah. C'mere you two."

Eret sat behind him and Astrid in front, giving Hiccup the three-way snuggle he wanted. He began drifting off again, poked in the side to rouse him before Eret banished him to bed, with threats of carrying him if he protested. Hiccup grumbled, but kissed them both and headed up to bed. She doubted it would be long before they joined him, both stifling yawns themselves but there was still debris everywhere from four kids, the living room looking like a small tornado had hit it.

"Go on, I'll clean up."

Eret offered, and Astrid had never loved him more when he insisted.

"You're amazing."

He chuckled, pressing kisses to her hair and then her mouth before he patted her butt in a gesture for her to scoot on upstairs.

"Just remember that thought when I'm away for work while you're taking the kids trick or treating."

-HTTYD-

**Ah, it's been so long since I wrote anything with these guys in! I wonder how much of a glare Astrid gave Eret for that parting remark.**


End file.
